Revenge is my Sweetest Sin
by Destiny Poison
Summary: PLEASE FORGIVE ME PEOPLE! I WAS SERIOUSLY BORED AND YES I DO REALISE THAT THE CHARACTERS ARE OOC. BUT THIS WAS JUST A WAY TO VENT MY ANGER OUT AT SOMETHING SIMMIAR TO THE STORY. WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF EDWARD AND CO, TOOK ANGELA OUT, BUT NOT BELLA?


_Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, meaning I do not own the rights to the characters, I just use them to full-fill my Bella/Edward fantasies :]_

_Please if you do not like this story, I would appreciate it if you didn't write nasty comments. Constructive criticism, I would encourage, but not nasty comments :'( _

_Thank you very much people _

Revenge is my sweetest sin

Bella/Edward

So Edward, Jasper and Emmet invited Angela to go to Port Angles. Why Angela!?! Why didn't they invite me?! They have never been interested in Angela, I've never really been interested in Angela to be honest. What did the four of them possibly have to do?!

I was circling the huge white bed in Edwards room. I was so glad right now that Edward couldn't read my mind, he would never come back if he knew what I was going to do to him when he got back. I was furious! What was he thinking!? I had an evil thought in my mind. I began to laugh to myself.

"Alice! Can you help me a second!" I shouted as I opened the door.

"Bella, I know what your thinking" She said as she ran up the stairs. I saw her smirk as she reached me

"I totally love what your going to do and before you ask, yes I will help you get one over on my brother." I saw her clasp her hands to her chest as she began to laugh slightly evilly, I was a little scared, but I felt the same way she did.

"Where do we start then Alice? I really don't know how to be evil." I put my hand over my mouth, I saw Alice's face drop.

"I didn't mean that Alice! I mean I've never played a practical joke before, especially this kind." I couldn't believe I just called Alice evil! I put my head in my hands and shook my head.

"It's alright Bella, I was just joking." she laughed. I looked at her as she held back a huge laugh.

"Your good." I said as I gave her a dirty look.

"Hey hey hey, save the looks for Edward. Right, what kind of plan are we thinking about? Total humiliation? Or sly trickery?" She put her arm around my shoulders as she steered me down the stairs. I gave her a confused look.

"When you live with Edward, Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie as long as I have, you tend to pick up a few things." I laughed as she did.

We got to the dining room, and sat down at Esme's massive table. Alice brought out a pen and a pad of paper.

"Well how do you want to get back at him? I have a few ideas, but there all to much I think." she stated as she was scribbling out some of her words.

"I tried to see what she was scribbling out, but she was lightening fast. I sighed.

"Well why don't we………oh I don't know." I put my head on the table and sighed again.

"I have an idea, Edward would do anything for you wouldn't he?" Alice asked. I nodded, wondering where she was going with this.

"Well, why don't we use this to our advantage, we could totally humiliate him because of it." Alice smiled

"What are you talking about Alice?" I looked up from the table and I was now very interested in hearing about her plan.

"Well as your still human, you need certain things don't you?" I shot her a look, where in the world was she going with this.

"You know, maybe things you need sometimes, like once a month you know?" my mouth dropped. It all clicked. I smiled. I liked where this was going.

"As he will do anything for you, you can ask him to get you these certain things." I clapped my hands over my mouth as I stifled a laugh. This was perfect, I'm so glad Alice was here to help.

"You are a genius do you know that!? I love you Alice, I swear, you're the most amazing, if slightly scarily good at planning revenge." I got up from my seat and went to hug her.

**Time Laps**

"Edward darling" I said in my most girly voice I could muster.

"Bella, what's wrong with your voice? Is everything okay?" He sounded concerned. I tried not to laugh.

"Baby, I need your help, are you still on the way home?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella, what's the matter, are you hurt?" I could hear the engine begin to roar louder.

"Edward, calm down hunny bunny. I just need you to go and get something for me. How close to town are you?"

"Pretty close love. Why what do you need?" He asked

"Well baby, I need you to nip into the chemist. I need you to get me something very personal." I bit my lip, Alice was hovering by my side, she was displaying a more statue like persona, unlike me, I was on the verge of laughter.

"Sure thing, what kind of personal stuff do you need." he sounded sceptical

"I need something that is pretty embarrassing to ask, I need you to go to the chemist to get me some…" I sucked in some air as I prepared for the icing on the cake.

"Some what Bella?" He still sounded concerned.

"I need you to get me some tampons." There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Edward, are you there? Hello?"

"Bella, are you serious." I could hear it in his voice that he was embarrassed.

"Yes Edward, I wouldn't ask if I didn't need them badly."

"Why can't Alice go out and get them?" I could hear the car slowing down. I was wondering if he was going to actually stop and go for them.

"Well she is here and I'm not allowed out babe, you know that. I'm under house arrest." I told him. I heard him sigh as the car finally stopped.

"Fine Bella, I have to go now. I'm at the chemist. Love you Bella." I never had a chance to say that I loved him back because the line went dead. I began to panic, what if he hated me for doing this to him? What have I done?!

I looked at Alice for reassurance, she was still standing there, as still and as beautiful as ever. I felt a twinge of jealousy whenever I looked at her, Rosalie and Esme. But I know that Edward loves me just the way I am.

"So what next?" I asked her. I waited, but she didn't move. I began to panic.

"Alice, what's the matter?!" I stood up from the couch. I went over to her and placed my hands on her stone shoulders, I tried to shake her, but with very little effect. I then realised. She must be seeing something.

"Alice, Alice what can you see?" Her eyes snapped shut. I took my hands off her shoulders and gave her some space.

"Alice?" I asked quietly. I took a small step backwards as she opened her eyes.

"Bella, he's done it." She smiled. Alice started to jump with excitement. So that's what she was seeing. My mouth dropped. He actually did it? He didn't chicken out!

"Alice, he's seriously done it? Your not pulling my leg are you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, he's actually gone and done it. That will teach him to take Angela out and not you. What was he think-…" She froze once more and her eyes glazed over. I looked at her cautiously, even though I've seen her do this many a time, but every time it still gives me the shivers. A cold shiver ran down my spine as I thought about it. Alice shivered as well. I jumped backwards, that was something I've never seen her, why did she shiver? She wouldn't be cold.

Her body was as still as I've ever seen it.

"Bella………Bella." She said silently.

"Alice, I'm here, what's the matter."

"BELLA!" She opened her eyes and jumped up and down on the spot. She grabbed me and spun me around.

"Alice, what's going on!" I looked at her as she put me back down to the ground.

"I can't tell you, but I think when Edward gets back, you should apologise straight away. He's truly sorry, and I think he has definitely suffered enough. By what I can make out, he asked Angela to help him." Her face dropped, and her hand went to her mouth as she began the hysterics.

My mouth dropped and I went paler than ever. I felt my head go dizzy and I could see the room begin to spin. He asked Angela?!

"Are you serious, he asked Angela for help?!" I held on to the closest thing I could. I grabbed Alice's stone cold shoulders.

She was still jumping, I was doing everything I could, every ounce of strength I had in a bid to calm her down.

"Alice, are you one hundred percent sure he asked Angela for help?!" She nodded as she stopped jumping.

"Oh my goodness. What have I done."

"You've just done the best prank in over ten years! Even better than the time with the Emmet and the banana skin." She laughed to herself. I gave her a curious look.

"Long story short, we all got to see more of Emmet that we ever thought we would see. Rose was happy about it though." I shuddered, maybe I didn't want to know after all. I began to think of how to apologise to Edwards for completely humiliating him in front of Jasper, Emmet and Angela. I began to panic once more.

"Alice, what do I do? How do I apologise to Edward?!" I felt the familiar pricking feeling in my eyes. A tiny drop of liquid fell to my cheek.

"Bella, from what I've seen, you will know how to apologise when the time comes." She winked at me as she sloped off up the stairs and left me standing in the living room with my mouth agape.

**Time Laps**

I heard the door open and I stood up from the couch. I felt butterflies form in the pit of my stomach. What would he say? Would he be mad at me?

"Bella love, you here?" Edward asked as he stepped into the living room.

"Yes, I'm in here." I said, I was sure he could hear the concern in his velvet voice. I cringed. How could I apologise to a god like person such as Edward? I felt sick.

Edward stepped into the room, I looked at my personal god and gave him a half hearted smile. His face hardened.

"Erm…here." He held out a blue bag. I froze. He really did do it for me.

"Edward…." That was all it took. My eyes flooded with water. Tears poured down my face and I tried to wipe them away, but they kept returning. Edward ran to me and eloped me in his cold arms.

"Bella, what's the matter love?"

"I…I'm sorry Edward, I shouldn't of put you through that." I managed to splutter out between sobs.

"Bella, you know I would do anything for you my love. Although, I don't know who was more embarrassed, me or Angela." He chucked lightly to himself.

"Edward, I don't need them. I made it all up." I said quietly into his shirt.

"What are you talking about Bella?" His voice hardened slightly, it made me cringe slightly. Edward felt me cringe and his voice softened once more.

"Bella love, tell me. Why would you make something like that up?" His arms tightened around me, I began to feel safe.

"Well I was mad at you." I admitted to him, I could feel even more tears well up in my eyes.

"At what my love? Because I took Angela out?" I nodded, hearing her name sent a twinge of jealously through my body.

"You were jealous my love? Of Angela! Bella, you're the only one I will love, I've waited all my life for you. I would never leave you. You're my true love, always will be, forever and eternity." His arms dropped and his hands wrapped around my small wrists. He pulled me to face him.

"Bella, why would you think I would ever leave you? Especially when I went out to buy you this." His hands dropped from my wrists to delve into his shirt pocked. He produced a small red box. My hands went to my mouth as he opened the box. It was beautiful. It was the most amazing ring I've ever seen in my life. It was a small gold band with two diamonds and three rubies on each side of each diamond. I cried once more. It was perfect.

"This is why I couldn't take you. I needed another girls help. She was my first thought. Someone that would be able to hold in her excitement about this." I smiled. He was the most perfect boyfriend in the entire universe. I felt my eyes well up even more than I thought was physically possible!

"Edward, I've been the worse girlfriend in the entire universe. You shouldn't even look at me. I don't deserve that ring….wait, why did you get me a ring?" I looked into his golden eyes and my heart melted. How could I have done that to him?

"Bella, you need a ring of your going to be my fiancée." I shuddered, that's why he got me a ring. I had forgotten about that. Now I wish he really hadn't gotten me the ring.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and looked away from Edward.

"Bella, don't react like that. Come on please. What's wrong with a little ring on your finger? Bella, you have no idea how much I want to see you wear my ring to say that you are nearly one hundred percent mine." His arms wrapped around my waist and he brought my face to look at his once more. His eyes were full of pleading and desperation. I still dreaded the thought of wearing a ring.

"Edward, why do I have to wear a ring to prove to you that I'm yours one hundred percent already? Like you said, forever and eternity." I smiled at him. We had had this conversations a thousand times before, why was I so afraid to wear a ring on my finger to show I love him, but I would gladly give my mortality away?

"Bell, you know I'm very traditional. Before we are married, I want to see a ring on your finger and if you do this one thing for me, I will do one thing for you." He winked at me, I got what he meant. Again we had had this conversation before, but I've never seen Edward be so frank with me, usually he's to, as he says, traditional.

"Oh really" I thought I would try and be coy with him. Well as coy as I could be.

"So what would you do for me Edward?" I said sweetly as I wrapped my arms around his neck, I know this would be difficult for him, but it was his own fault, he brought this on himself.

"Bella, you know what I would do for you." His arms slowly wrapped around my waist, his cold arms sending a shiver down my spine. I smiled to myself, I loved it. Every touch, every kiss, everything about him.

I felt my eyes close as he kissed my neck.

They snapped open quite quickly, damn these teenage hormones. He was teasing me! It all clicked! He was getting me back for playing that prank on him! I brought my arms away from his neck and detached myself from his arms.

"Nice try Edward, I'm not going to cave for you." I crossed my arms over my chest and stood to face him.

"Whatever do you mean my dear Bella." He took a step forward and tried to wrap his arms around me again. I stepped out of his way.

"Bella, please be reasonable! You got me and I got you, now can we get over all this childish teasing?" He caught me and whispered into my ear.

"Bella, who said it's not what I want right this second? I am, after all, still a teenager with teenage needs." He kissed my neck again and I melted. He kissed all the way up to my ear and back down again. It was amazing, he had never been so forward, even though we both knew we would have to stop soon, regardless of what we both wanted, we couldn't seem to bring ourselves to do it. Edward faced me, his lips crashed down on top of mine. I wrapped my arms around him. He was leading me towards the couch. Were we really going to do this?

"Edward, what are we doing?" I managed to get out through kisses.

"Were going to do what we both want Bella." He pushed me down so gently down onto the couch. I gasped as my back hit the couch.

"Edward, not here." I managed to get out between our feverish kisses. He said nothing, but continued his assault on my lips.

"Edward, not here!" I said boldly. He looked up at me and smiled.

"As you wish my love." He scooped me up into his arms effortlessly, I smiled and buried my head in his chest, I could feel the wind whistle through my hair as he ran with me in his arms. I started to feel woozy again, I hated this part, but within a matter of milliseconds I was on the ground once more, Edwards lips running feverishly up and down my heated neck. I knew this was what I wanted, but I couldn't help but feel something was wrong, like he wasn't in control of himself. Then something jabbed me in the leg, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to notice that it was there.

"Edward? What was that?" I asked between our feverish kisses

"Bella my love, what do you think it was? I am after all still a teenager." He winked at me as he gave me my favourite crooked grin. It made my heart melt while my face flamed red and what he meant. The night was about to get pretty interesting from here on in.

_Thank you guys for reading my really crappy story. I was seriously bored and yes I do know that I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I know I could never make her characters as amazingly realistic and believable as she does. But like I said before, no nasty comments, I do appreciate constructive criticism. Thank you all guys, your awesome _

_Xoxo Destiny Poison oxoX_


End file.
